my own personal sunshine
by taneeah
Summary: los cambios en Nessie, los sentimientos que se desataron en ella, todo lo que se guarda para si misma y quiere dejar salir a la luz Lo siento pero no se hacer bien el summary, es mi primer Fic, espero lo lean y les guste, dejen review, son todos aceptads
1. 10 años

**My own personal sunshine.**

Esta contado desde el punto de vista de Nessie, si acaso llegara a haber otro punto de vista yo les hare saber10 años.

Era temprano por la mañana y me encontraba con el tío Jake, estábamos jugando en el patio de la casa, yo corría y el me tenía que atrapar, era muy divertido.

Después de que desayuné nos fuimos a La Push, quería ir a First Beach, me encantaba ese lugar, era mi preferido de entre muchos, y más si el tío Jake estaba ahí para llenar de alegría el lugar con su encantador carácter que me recordaba al tío Emmett.

Como siempre me llevó en su lomo de lobo, me encantaba sentir el viento golpear en mi cara mientras él corría a toda velocidad esquivando la espesa naturaleza del bosque de Forks.

Una vez en First Beach el tío Jake salió de fase y comenzamos a jugar, nos metimos en el agua y nos comenzamos a mojar con las manos y nos aventábamos agua, todo era genial, me divertía mucho, hasta que se hizo de noche y tío Jake me tuvo que llevar a casa a dormir.


	2. 12 años

12 años.

Hoy fui de compras con Alice ya que pronto estaría en los 15 años humanos, y, como de costumbre, Alice compró ropa hasta que todas sus tarjetas fueron rechazadas y se acabó el efectivo.

Me divertí mucho, y, sobre todo, me encantó que me compraran ropa y zapatos nuevos, en eso si que era muy diferente a mamá, me encantaba que me regalan cosas, y la ropa que Alice me compró me encantó, todo era muy bonito, y había ropa muy sexy.

Al llegar a casa tío Jake me esperaba, como siempre, sentado en alguno de los sillones viendo televisión. Al pasar el umbral de casa aventé las bolsas que llevaba y corrí hacia sus brazos.

-¡Tío Jake!-dije al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Ness-dijo él alzándome en el aire y besándome la frente.

-¡Nessie!-chilló Alice al cruzar el umbral-¡toda la ropa se desparramó en el piso!

-Lo siento tía-dije avergonzada-ya la recojo

-Te ayudo Ness-dijo tío Jake riendo por lo bajo

Y comenzamos a recoger la ropa que se encontraba tirada por toda la habitación para después guardarla e irme con tío Jake a First Beach.


	3. 15 años

15 años.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde mi nacimiento, ya podría comenzar la escuela, y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Tía Alice, como siempre, me haría una fiesta en pocos días y no se por qué, pero me importaba mucho la opinión del tío Jake, siempre me había importado, claro, pero ahora mas que nunca.

Me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en lo que había hecho un día antes con el tío Jake cuando alguien tocó a la puerta sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Se puede?-pregunto una voz muy familiar, el tío Jake.

-Adelante-dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Tío Jake entro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Ness, ¿qué te pasa linda?-pregunto él algo preocupado.

-Nada tío, solo pensaba-dije sonriendo algo distraída

-Ummm…que bien nena, y ¿se podría saber en qué pensabas?-dijo él demasiado curioso.

-No lo sé tío, son mis pensamientos-dije fingiendo enojo.

-Oye no te enojes fue solo curiosidad; y además no son solo tus pensamientos ¿recuerdas?, tu papá puede leer mentes, no me culpes por ser curioso-dijo poniendo una sonrisa encantadora, una que particularmente me comenzaba a deleitar cada vez que la veía de esos labios.

¿Qué?, ¿qué me pasaba?, ¿por qué pensaba eso?, esto no podía estar pasando, si él era un ser muy querido y especial para mi, él estuvo conmigo desde que nací, pero no, esto no era posible, ¿por qué pensaba todo eso del tío Jake? si era Jake, mi tío.

Me recriminé mentalmente por pensar eso del tío Jake antes de contestarle.

-Está bien…pensaba en todo y en nada-dije tratando de confundirlo, cosa que logré.

-Eh, no entiendo muy bien eso Nessie-dijo todo confundido.

-Estaba pensando en todo tío, en ustedes, mi familia, en lo mucho que me divierto contigo-dije tímidamente lo último.

-¿Estabas pensando en la manada?-dijo confundido otra vez.

-No, ¿por qué?-dije sin captar bien sus palabras.

-No nada, es que dijiste que pensabas en nosotros, y pues pensé que hablabas de la manada, eso es todo-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Si pensaba en ustedes, pero no en esos ustedes, pensaba en mi familia, y tú eres de mi familia tío-dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Bueno eso me reconforta mucho-dijo riendo.

-Oye ¿sabes algo?-dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Ness?-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Hoy quiero ir a pasear por el bosque, ¿vamos?-dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Excelente idea pequeña-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Antes de salir corriendo de la casa me detuve a decirles a papá y mamá, y después de eso arrastre a tío Jake a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.


	4. Declaraciones

Declaraciones.

Una vez que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de casa paré, quería hablar con el tío Jake, pero no sabía cómo, quería decirle lo que últimamente comenzaba a sentir por él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante esto.

No podía soltarle así nada más que me sentía atraída por él, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía pensar en eso con papá cerca, y si no se lo decía no iba a poder evitar pensar en eso en algún momento, era tan estresante.

-¿Qué pasa Ness?-dijo el tío Jake que ahora se encontraba a mi lado.

-Nada tío, solo me quede pensando-le había dicho una mentira, no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que le mentía-sabes, odio tener qué decirte tío…

-Pues no lo hagas-dijo interrumpiéndome-, solo dime Jake o Jacob, o como tu prefieras Ness

-Creo que Jake está bien-dije sonriendo-de ahora en adelante ya no serás tío Jake, simplemente serás Jake

-Excelente, me gusta, tío me hace sentir raro-dijo riendo.

Era una risa melodiosa, me encantaba, cada que el reía yo no podía evitar reír igual, su risa se contagiaba.

Estábamos riendo como de costumbre, pero yo dejé de reírme de pronto, algo no estaba bien en esa escena, ¿serían mis recientes sentimientos hacia Jake?, ¿sería la mentira que le había dicho?, no lo sabía, pero eso preocupo a Jake.

-Nessie, vamos se que algo no anda bien, dímelo por favor, me preocupas demasiado pequeña-dijo poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Es que no se cómo decirlo Jake-dije agachando la mirada-, estoy muy confundida

-Dime que es lo que te preocupa pequeña-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Esto es muy difícil de decir Jake, pero de algún modo u otro lo sabrás así que mejor te lo digo yo, solo promete no interrumpirme, ¿lo prometes?-dije viendo hacia abajo.

-Está bien Nessie, lo prometo, no te voy a interrumpir-dijo muy serio y yo me limite a asentir.

-Está bien, voy a comenzar, sabes que nunca te oculto nada, pero hay algo que si te he estado ocultando, y ya no aguanto más, necesito que lo sepas, no puedo ocultártelo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice, eres muy especial para mí y necesito que lo sepas.

-Nessie sabes que me puedes contar todo, puedes confiar en mí sea lo que sea linda-linda, me había dicho linda, no cabía de felicidad.

-Esta bien…Jake, no se como decirlo, pero aún así lo haré, hay, hay un chico que me gusta, no, no me gusta, lo amo con todo mi corazón-dije con cara de estúpida al recordar que el chico del que estaba hablando era el mismo que me estaba escuchando.

-Nessie, la verdad es que no se si pueda oír esto-dijo mientras se apretaba fuertemente el puente de la nariz y trataba de calmar los temblores en sus manos.

-Pero Jake, me prometiste que me ibas a escuchar, además es algo muy importante-dije casi colgada de su camisa.

-Nessie, ese es un tema muy difícil de tratar para mi…está bien, no te puedo negar el escucharte, pero me dejarás preguntarte todo lo que yo quiera ¿está bien?-dijo un poco mas calmado.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el chico que me gusta?-dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu solo promételo

-Está bien

-Vamos a sentarnos

Yo solo asentí y lo seguí hasta un tronco cerca de donde estábamos. Al llegar al lugar Jake se sentó dispuesto a escuchar y yo me quede de pie mirándolo hasta que pude articular palabra.

-Como ya te dije Jake, ese chico es todo para mi, me gusta, lo amo con todo mi ser, es el hombre mas genial que he conocido en toda mi existencia, pero no estoy segura de que el se fije en mi, yo solo tengo 15 años en apariencia, 5 cronológicos, y el es mas grande que yo-dije un poco triste al final-y me duele en el alma que él no me quiera, me duele en el alma que me vea solo como a una amiga siendo que yo lo veo como mas que un amigo.

-Nessie dime quien es ese idiota que no te toma en cuenta-dijo Jake con los puños crispados.

-No te lo puedo decir-dije viendo al suelo

-¿Por qué no?-dijo acercándose hasta donde yo estaba.

-Porque no puedo Jake

-Está bien-dio un pesado suspiro-, ¿lo conozco?

-Si

-¿Qué tanto?

-Demasiado bien

-¿De dónde lo conozco?

-De La Push

-Nessie, no puedo seguir, tengo que confesarte algo, también estoy enamorado de alguien-dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, pero no podía llorar, esa era su elección, yo no podía hacer nada más que retractarme de confesarle que él era él hombre del que le hablaba, o seguir y quedar como una estúpida frente a él.

Le diría, si, era una estupidez, pero debía hacerlo, ya no daba para más, necesitaba liberar la presión que sentía en mi pecho por callarme todo este tiempo.

-¿La conozco?-dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-Si-dijo él sonriendo.

Cómo podía sonreír en un momento como este, aunque, claro, cómo negarle la felicidad con la chica que se había ganado su corazón.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Mas que eso, estoy imprimado de ella, ella lo es todo para mi, es mi mundo, y tú ¿lo amas a él?-dijo o ultimo con tristeza

-Mas de lo que quisiera

-¿Cómo es él?-dijo con un tono amenazador en su voz.

-Demasiado alto, simpático, alegre, tez morena, es adorable, y ella ¿cómo es?-dije lo ultimo aun pensando en todas las cualidades que Jake tenia.

-Es simplemente hermosa, facciones definidas y hermosas, simplemente no encuentro ni un solo defecto en ella, solo que suele ser muy testaruda en veces…

-Jacob, por favor, no puedo seguir escuchando cuanto la amas, créeme que quisiera hacerlo, quisiera poder escuchar cuanto se aman, pero no puedo, me duele, simplemente eso, me duele saber que amas a alguien y que yo no puedo tener al hombre que amo-dije mientras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Pude notar que los ojos de Jake estaban vidriosos y una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, me acerqué a él y con el dorso de mi mano limpie su mejilla, e inevitablemente comencé a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?, no puedo verte así Nessie, me parte el alma verte llorar-dijo limpiándome las lagrimas con sus dedos, se sentía tan bien el roce de sus dedos por la piel de mis mejillas.

-Por él hombre al que amo, porque él está enamorado de alguien mas-dije viendo al suelo.

-Nessie, solo dime el nombre de ese maldito y te juro que lo hago pedazos, dime el nombre de ese idiota que te está asiendo sufrir para arrancarle la cabeza-dijo él, en sus ojos se notaba el odio que tenía hacia "el otro chico".

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-dije aterrada por la furia que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Con todas mis fuerzas-dijo ahora más calmado al observar mi reacción.

-Pero con una condición-dije alerta ante su respuesta

-Está bien, ¿cuál condición?-dijo un poco enojado por las trabas que ponía.

-Que me digas el nombre de la chica de la que debo tener celos-dije con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Celos, ¿por qué celos Nessie?-dijo confundido.

-Porque esa chica me está quitando a mi mejor amigo-dije con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

-Nessie, yo siempre seré tu mejor amigo, nunca dejaría de serlo a menos que tu así lo quisieras-dijo consolándome.

-Desde hace tiempo quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo Jacob…-

Él se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sin saber que decir, por lo que le dije, supuse, así que continué rápido para completar mi frase.

-…Para que seas algo mas que eso-dije avergonzada.

Declararle mi amor a Jacob a sabiendas de que él amaba a otra mujer, no, no solo la amaba, estaba imprimado de ella, me parecía de lo más estúpido que había hecho en mi vida, pero tenía, aunque muy en el fondo de mi alma, una esperanza de que mi declaración lo hiciera cambiar de idea y se quedar conmigo, aunque fuera una posibilidad de uno en un millón.

-Nessie, ¿estás diciendo que el hombre al que amas no existe?-dijo desconcertado.

-Si existe Jacob, si existe y eres tú, aunque comprendo que tú no quieras estar conmigo y prefieras estar con la chica que se ha robado tu corazón-dije triste y viendo hacia el suelo.

-Nessie déjame explicarte-dijo tomándome por los hombros.

-Déjalo Jake no hay nada que explicar, tú la amas a ella y no a mi, qué le puedo yo hacer-dije tratando de soltarme, pero fue inútil.

-Ves, te dije que eras testaruda-dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Te equivocas Jacob, dijiste que la mujer a la que amabas era testaruda, no confundas-dije esta vez enojada.

-Por eso Nessie, eres muy testaruda, y no estoy confundiendo las cosas.

-¿Entonces dices que yo también soy testaruda?, no comprendo Jake-dije tratando de hallar significado a las palabras de Jake, aunque me resulto imposible.

-Digo que la mujer que amo eres tú Nessie, sólo tú, tú te robaste mi corazón, tú eres mi imprimación, tú eres la persona con la que sueño por las noches, en la que pienso todo el día, tú eres la única mujer en mi vida Nessie, sólo tú y nadie más-dijo mientras acunaba mi rostro en sus manos.

-Eso ¿e-es verdad eso Jake?-dije tartamudeando.

-Claro que es verdad Nessie, tú eres a la única mujer que amo y amaré-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Oh Jake, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que correspondes a mis sentimientos-dije mientras me colgaba a su cuello.

-Créeme linda que yo estoy mucho más feliz que tú.

-Y entonces… ¿me pedirás que sea tu novia?-dije dudando un poco.

-Ya lo eres-dijo y rozó sus labios con los míos-; claro, si es que no te molesta andar con un metamórfo sobre protector detrás de ti todo el día.

-Para nada, aunque creo que me disgusta la idea de tener que presumirte ante mis amigas del instituto todos los días-dije con fingido enojo.

-¿Todos los días?-dijo asombrado.

-Si, todos los días iras por mi al instituto, ¿o es que piensas dejar que me regrese yo solo y sin ninguna compañía a diario?-dije asiendo pucheros.

-Para nada, encantado estaré todos los días esperándote en la puerta del instituto, y podrás presumir todo lo que quieras-dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que solo él tenía.

-Excelente; ¿me llevas a casa Jake?, estoy algo cansada-y un bostezo se escapo de mi boca.

-Claro, sin pensar en nada de lo que hablamos, aún no queremos que Edward sepa de nuestro romance, ¿o si?-dijo levantando una ceja al final.

-Sin pensar en nada de lo ocurrido hoy-dije poniendo mis manos adelante en señal de promesa.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Jake

Dichas estas palabras el volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos, un leve roce, aunque yo quería mas que eso, y emprendimos camino a casa tomados de las manos charlando y dedicándonos un te quiero de vez en cuando.


	5. Imprimaión

Hola, bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por todo el tiempo que me ausente, se que fue mucho, muchisimo la verdad, pero por razones personales y por un bloqueo de inspiracion no habia podido continuar con la historia u _u espero que sepan comprender. Al final les dejo una mejor explicacion y disculpa de mi ausencia. Los amo lectores.

Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que Jacob y Reneesme habían comenzado su secreto romance. Todo parecía ir muy bien con ellos, habían logrado guardar el secreto a Edward, que era el que pondría el grito en el cielo y a Jacob 3 o 4 metros bajo tierra si se enteraba.

Cada que podían estar a solas Jake y Nessie no desaprovechaban el tiempo y se la pasanban de lo mejor en compañía del otro. Aún era su costumbre ir a First Beach a pasear, seguía siendo el lugar favorito de la pequeña Nessie.

-¿No te molesta eso de la imprimación Jacob?-preguntó Nessie a Jake un día que paseaban en First Beach.

El lobo solo se la miro extrañado y algo confundido por la pregunta de su amada niña.

-¿Por qué debería de molestarme?-inquirió el joven deteniendose en su caminata.

-No lo sé, digo tu debiste tener la oportunidad de decidir con quien ser feliz, no veo justo que estes atado a mi solo por eso de la imprimacion. Se que me quieres, de eso no tengo duda, pero no se si de no haber sido por la imprimacion tu y yo estuvieramos aquí juntos, paseando y tomados de la mano como pareja-Nessie se dedicó a mirar el vaivén del mar como si este le tranquilizara.

-Mi niña, ¿qué aun no has visto cuánto te amo?, creeme que aunque no fueras mi imprimacion no podría estar lejos de ti, aunque no hubiera imprimado contigo te seguiría amando con todas mis fuerzas mi niña, desde que te vi supe no podria estar separado de ti, y se que jamas podre estarlo, porque lo que siento por ti va mas haya de una imprimacion, es amor puro y verdadero lo que siento por ti Nessie, amor y solo eso-al decir aquello se notaba el amor que el joven Black sentía hacia su pequeña, le brillaron los ojos con tan solo decir su nombre, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y le era imposible negarlo.

A la pequeña Nessie se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, eran de felicidad pura pues había escuchado de los labnios de su amor que es verdad la amaba y que no importaba si estaba imprimado o no siempre la iba a amar. Se le llenó el pecho de felicidad y no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brasos de su novio y besarlo con mucha ternura y fervor, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si dependiera de Jacob.

-o-

Bueno pues es todo lo que les traio por ahora, espero que de verdad les guste, me esmere en que quedara tierno, y no se ustedes, pero a mi me gusto mucho, me encanta esta pareja se me hace la mas tierna de todas :3.

Bueno ahora si mil disculpas de verdad, pero me hanpasado bastantes cosas y uno que otro problema familiar, primero que nada el divorcio de mis padres, se que es algo muy personal que no deveria de poner, pero como ya no me afecta el tema lo escribo para que comprendan el por que de mi ausensia; despues estan las constantes peleas que tuve con mi mama despues que se divorciaron, con decirles que en navidad no nos dirigimos la pabra solo como 2 o 3 veces en todo el dia u _u, despues la escuela, no me habia dejado escribir u _u, tambien sufri un bloqueo de escritora como de 2 o 3 meses D: y aunque no lo crean aun batalle para escribir este cap u _u; y en ultimo punto enfermedades u _u me he enfermado mucho ultimamente, me han dado temperaturas muy altas, se que no es una muy buena excusa, pero comprendan que no podia usar computadora ni hacer nada de lo mal que me sentia u _u

Bueno, ahora si me voy queridos lectores o lectora, les agradezco mucho que me dejen sus comentarios y criticas, ayudenme a mejorar ^^;

REVIEWS¿?


End file.
